1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to puzzles and more particularly to puzzles having interfitting pieces capable of only limited relative motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past puzzles have taken a wide variety of forms. Puzzles having pieces connected together for limited relative motion to position those pieces in a predetermined arrangement are known. One such device, known as Rubik's Cube, commercially distributed by Ideal Corporation, takes the form of a cube having a plurality of portions rotatable with respect to one another around a common axis, each of these portions also being a part of a plurality of perpendicularly arranged portions rotatable around a common axis perpendicular to the first axis of rotation. The user rotates the portions around the axes to rearrange the portions in a predetermined order to solve the puzzle.